My World, My Life, My Love
by Zory rock101
Summary: 18 lot of lemon! Livius and Nike finally did it but someone is not happy with them what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**(Fix this Chapter) If you have weak stomach don't read this. You have to be +18 or up to read this thank you. Update on 6/14/17**

 **Zoryrock101: Hello I hope you guys like this story. I am try to make the first chapter long.**

 **Livius: Zoryrock101 just start the story already**

 **Nike: Livius! let her begin...**

 **Zoryrock101: Okay okay here is the story call My World, My Life, My Love**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

I walked down the long hallway to my husband's office, and saw he was still working. The door to his office was cracked open and light was shining through. I peeked my head through the door, and he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork like always. I walked in without knocking like I usually do, and he looked up from his desk. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? You need to be in bed, resting." He said, talking off his glasses and put them on his desk. It was only a couple of days ago that I was laying in bed waiting to die because I had poison in my system. I remember the look on my husband's face, I will never forget that look he gave me that night. An old witch had come to the castle that night and healed me before I died, that's why I am still alive today. Ever since that day he gets worried about me, and he blames himself for what happened. Now if anybody wants to see me they have to go to him. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, then I put my lips to his ear.

"Come to bed with me, my love." I whispered as I slowly unbutton the top of his shirt, and I slowly put my hands down his shirt rubbing his chest. He didn't mind it because he is used to me doing it to him. I turn his chair to face me and I sat on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I moved the collar of his shirt out of my way to put my lips on his neck, and I started to lick all the way down to his chest. He moved same of my hair out of the way so it isn't in my face, and I gave him a smile. I finished unbutton the rest of the shirt and was slowly talking it off, but he stopped me.

"We can't do it in here, my love. Let's do it in our bedroom." He said, he stand up and walked to our bedroom. When we got there he slowly pushes me on the bed and takes off his shirt that I had already unbutton. I slowly took off my nightgown and threw it on the floor beside the bed, and now I am only wearing my bra and underwear. Livius takes off his pants and only his boxer are on. He slowly got on top and he unsnaps my bra and throws it on the ground. I grabbed a hold of his boxer and slowly pull them down, with a little help from him, to take it off completely. He took off my underwear and tossed it aside close by the closet, all our clothes were scattered across the room. He laid back on top of me again, and it feels funny when our naked bodies touch each other. I was used to him naked because every night before going to bed, he takes off all his clothes and lays in our bed, but this was our first time doing this. I been wait for so long to do this with him. He spreds my legs apart and slowly put his finger into my womanhood. I let out a moan.

"Do you like that, my love?" Livius asked, and pushes it farther and deeper. I moan loudly.

"Yes, I want all of you tonight!" I said, he spreads my legs wider to get in a position that he is comfortable with. He slowly put his manhood in me, and he goes slow at first to make me get used to the pain of it going in.

"Nike." I hear him moan as it goes all the way in. At first it kind of hurts, but then it feels so good!

"Yes, my love." I said, looking up in his dark blue eyes. He rubs his hand on my cheek and looks down at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"I can't promise that this will not hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" Livius asked, before he begins again. He wants to know if I'm okay with this, and so I give him a small nod.

"Yes, I'm ready for this. The only person I want to do it with is you!" I said, give him a kiss on his lips to tell him to begin. He got the message and starts to go in deeper in. I got used to the pain, now I was feeling the pleasure. I threw my head back on the pillow feeling him going in and out of me. I grabbed hold of the cover that were under me and moaned louder.

"Yes, moan louder so everyone will know that you're mine!" He said, going faster and harder in me. I was breathing heavily, and so was Livius. He lift up my right leg and put it over his shoulder. He put his legs between my other leg and put his penis back in me with a different position.

"Yes...um...ah! ...yes Livius!" I said between moan. He grabbed one of my breast and start to rubbing it. He licks the other one, and then starts sucking on it. I put my fingers through his hair and grabbed it, but not too hard. I wrap my legs around his waist and bring my hips closer to him.

"Nike...um...you feel so good." He says, giving me a kiss on the neck, and then rubs his hands down my body. He lick my neck all the way down to my stomach and back up again.

"It my turn giving you the special treatment." I said flip my husband on his back, and I got on top of him. His tiny body was underneath me. I keep on forgetting he was only 12 years old. I rub my hips against his manhood making it hard. I slowly go down to where his manhood is, and slowly put it in my mouth. I started to lick it like a lollipop! I hear my husband moan and I start to suck on it making him moan louder.  
"This is not fair! I don't like being on the bottom." He says, throwing his head back on the pillow feeling his wife playing with his manhood.

"How do you know? You never did this before." I said, move up closer to his neck and lick his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my ass.

"Point taken." He said, trying not to have an argument with his wife. He flips me on my stomach and put my ass up in the air. He slowly put his manhood in my ass and slowly goings in and out. I was trying to get used to the pain, which was fading. Now I was getting hot, and so was he!

"My love, let stop for tonight. I can barely breathe after all the excitement. He got off and laid down next to me and covered my body with a blanket. He wrapped his arms around me and pull me in close to him, as I laid my head on his bare chest. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Before I went to sleep I heard my husband saying "thank you, I'm glad that you're in my life. I love you." He give me a kiss on my cheek and soon, he too fell asleep.

The next morning Livius was still asleep in bed, usually he is gone before I wake up, but today he stayed in bed and is holding me tight in his arms. I put my hands on his cheek and give him a kiss on the lips. I realized he was awake because he suddenly pulled me closer to him, making the kiss deeper.

"What kind of woman would kiss her husband when he is still asleep." He said, teasing his wife.

"Well, we have work to do, we probably need to get dressed honey." I said, ignoring what he just said, because I am used to hearing him say that.  
"Your majesty." Neil said, walking in interrupting us. I quickly pull the cover over my shoulders so he does not see. "I'm so sorry your majesty and highness." He apologized while his face was turn red. He quickly walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Damn I wish we could have peace and quiet for once." He said, laid his head on my chest a little after Neil left.

"Yeah me too, but you're a king and you have responsibilities to your people." I say, put my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, your right but you're also the queen… my queen." he says, then he removes the blanket that was covering my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked cover my breast. He moves my hands that was cover them, and slowly looks down at them. "You look so beautiful!" He said, while kissing her neck and rubbing one of my nipple and I let out a small moan.

Livius and I finally got up to start our day after that. We got dress, and Livius went down to his office to finish his paperwork that he did not finish last night. I walked around the castle hearing people whisper to each other. They were all staring at me. What is going on here? Why is everybody that I past staring at me? "Are you saying his majesty and her highness finally did it?" One of the servants said to the other.

"Yes, last night a maid said they heard noises from their room." said a taller brown haired guard. I turn the corner and saw three maids standing in a small circle talking. I stand there for a few minute hearing their conversation.

"Do you think she could be pregnant?"

2h ago  
"Livius." I said, looking down at him. My tears fell off my cheek and hit Livius'.

"Nike!" he said, grabbed my hand and led me to the room again. He closes the door behind us and walks over to the bed. I laid down on the bed and Livius start to unbutton his shirt. "Let start are own family." He said getting on top of me. He unbuttons my shirt then throws it on the floor, and now my pink bra was showing. He took off my bra, he slowly licks his lips and start to suck on my naked. I moan but I cover my mouth so no one could hear me. However, Livius did not like that, because he moved my hand over my head, pinning them there. Then he starting suck/lick my breast!

"I want you to moan my name Nike." He said, stopping what he was doing. He lifts my skirt up and traces the outline of my womanhood. After that, he took off my underwear, and put his head between my legs and start to lick it. It sent chills down my spine! My legs were getting weaker with each passing second. I could feel his tongue going up and down on my womanhood, I feel one of his finger slowly slipping through while he was still licking it.

"Liv...ius." I moaned. I watched as he stood up and started to take off his pants. When he was naked he got on top of me and he slowly rub his manhood against my womanhood. Livius looks at me, questioning if it was ok, I nodded. He slowly put it in, making me moan loudly. After an hour Livius and I were laying on the bed breathing heavily.

 **Zoryrock101: what will about next?**

 **Nike: You have to wait for the next chapter to know.**

 **Livius: See you Next time on My World, My Life, My Love**

 **Zoryrock101: I hope you guys like this story please review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update 6/22/17**

 **Zoryrock101: I hoping to post a chapter every week are you guys ready there is chapter**

 **Nike: Yes I cant sleep I want to know what happen next?**

 **Livius: Let get to the story already**

 **Zoryrock101: okay here you guys go chapter two of My World, My Life, My Love. I hope you like it please leave a reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **Livius and Nike: START THE STORY!**

(Livius P.O.V)

I woke up and saw Nike was gone, I got up and put on my clothes. I went over to the window and saw it was raining. At that moment, I knew Nike was outside singing her songs. I walked out of the room, down the long hallway and went outside. I saw Nike stand by a lake, so I walked up to her put my arms around her, as best I could.

"Livius." She said, turning around to face me. The rain slowly stopped, and you can now see the blue sky again. I looked up at the sky and the sun was shining very bright. I grab Nike hands and lead her back into our room. Everyone in the castle was starting to waking up. After I got Nike back in to the room, I laid her on the bed and kissed her softly. After that, I walked to my office with a smile on my face. I suddenly heard a girl talking to a man.

"Yes, I will take care of it." The man said in the shadows of the trees, I stood there hiding my face.

"Thank you." She says, walked away from him. I follow her down the hallway till she suddenly stops. "How long are you going to follow me?" She says, turn around and she was now facing me. I stood there without saying a word.

"Well if you don't have anything to said, I will be leaving." She said, trying to walked away but I grabbed her and push her in a room. "So, you finally came around." She said, smirking then started laughing. "What? You want to have a round with me?" She said as she moves one of her sleeves off her shoulder to emphasis what she meant.

"I will never be with you." He said anger. "Who was that man?" I demanded, staring at her.

"I not going to answer that." She said, sitting down on a nearby chair and crossed her legs.

"If you don't, I will hang you." He said, glaring at her will hate in his eyes.

"Fine, but your wife will never look at you the same again after this." She said wickedly.

"If you do anything to my wife, I will kill you!" I said, rushing out of the room. I walked down the hallway to my office when I see Nike standing there with sadness in her eyes. I walked up to her to grab her hand, but she pulled away. I looked up at her, worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, and can't help but thinking about what that girl said. I watch Nike turn her head away from me. She did not say a word! I open the door to my office and walked in, followed by Nike.

"Is it true?" She said, and I turn around and saw tears in her eyes. I walked up to her, and was going to hold her, but she back away.

"Is what true?" I asked looking at her, then cross my arms over my chest. She whipped the tears away and said, "The rumors that you were with a girl, and you took her in a bedroom… and... slept with her."

My eyes widened, but what hurt the most was what she said next. "You cheating on me!" She put her head in her hand and fell to the ground, sobbing. The only thing I could hear in the room was Nike crying. I knelt down next to her and pull her in for a hug. She was fight me to let go, but I didn't, I held on with everything I got.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, feeling the tear run down my cheek. Nike stop trying to fight me and left me hold her. I was scared to lose the woman I love! "I will NEVER cheat on you!" I cried, holding her tighter, so she couldn't fly away and leave me. I feel her arms wrap around me and hold me tight.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry." She whispers, and kisses my ear. We stay like that for a few minutes, then Nike fell asleep. I heard a knock on the door, but before I can answer it Neil walks in and sees Nike asleep in my arms.

"I can take her back to her room, if you would like your Majesty?" He said, I nodded and then he picked her up and walked out. Before he left I said thank you and gave Nike a kiss on the head. I walked back to my chair and sat down. After a few minutes, Neil returns to my office.

" Your Majesty, have you heard of the rumor going around the castle?" Neil asked me with a gazing look in his eyes.

"Yes, I want to deal with whoever started that false rumor, and especially the person saying those things about me to Nike." I said, looking out the window have my hands behind my back.  
"What are you going to do to them?" Neil asked, looking at me. I turn around and give a wicked smile.

"I want them executed." I said, walked out of the room. I went down to Nike room and open the door and saw she was a sleep. I walked over to my sleeping queen and then moved some of her hair out of her face. I took off my clothes like I always do and got into bed. The minute I got into the bed Nike woke up. I did not have time to pull the cover over me.

I was wait for Nike to yelled at me because I was naked like she usually does, but instead she was looking at me, all of me. I laid down on the bed because I knew what she what. "Come on," I said, watching her getting on top of me, which by the way was kind of painful. She looked down at manhood. "May I?" She asked and I looked at her with a smirk and give her a nod. She went down, slowly sucking on the tip on my manhood. I let out a moan when I felt her putting it all the way in her mouth.

I put my hand on the back of her head, threading my fingers through her hair, I was pushing down while Nike was pushing up. She goes down and then comes back up again for a while, then she moves her body against mine. She kisses my neck then moved her lips to my lips. I flip her on her back, and put her legs over my shoulder and slowly put it in her, all the while still French kissing. "I want to carry your child, Livius." She said panting, after that I lost control and went in all the way in.

"Liv...ius." She moaned as I go in and out of her. "Yes...um...yes." She moaned louder. This time I was trying to get her pregnant, I don't care if I'm a kid myself. I want one with her and only her. I am 13 and she is 18, I believe we could handle our own child.

"Ni...ke!" I groan as I pushed in one last time, feeling my seeds going into her. This time I can't hold back as I shoot every last drop into Nike. Nike was sweating and breathing heavily, and so was I. I was about to pull out when Nike stop me.

"Don't stop, please so on. I'm fine." She said, smiling at me. I continue what I was doing, enjoying every minute of it. I knew I'm going to have a child soon and it is with Nike. The one I love...

 **Zoryrock101: Sorry if this story was story I hope the next chapter will be longer**

 **Nike: Can't wait for the next chapter**

 **Livius: What I'm going to be a what!**

 **Nike: Livius you cant tell them**

 **Livius: Okay see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update 7/3/17**

 **Zoryrock101: I hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Livius: Let starts this Chapter already**

 **Zoryrock101: Chapter 3 start NOW!**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

A month has passed and I was sort of doing well, I've been sick recently and Livius is getting worried about me. Today, I stay in bed all day whiles the maid brought me some food on a silver tray. They sat it on my lap and then left the room, but I was not in the mood to eat. My stomach was upset and it can't keep food down.

I slowly put the food on my night stood and was going to take a little rest, but the door suddenly opened. I let out a moan and covered my head with a big fluffy pillow. I feel someone getting on the other side of the bed and start to rub my back.

"Are you still not feeling well?" the voice asked, and one I know very well, my husband Livius. I removed the pillow from my head and looked at him. I love the feeling when he was rubbing my back. I sat up with a little bit of help from my husband. "I will come back to check on you in a little while, but you need to see the doctor," He said looking at me worriedly, then he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Neil was waiting for him by the door, so he opened the door for Livius then followed him, probably to his office, then shuts the door.

Livius and I don't know what is wrong with me. The doctor thinks that it is food poison, but he is saying that without examining me, but for some reason, he doesn't want to examining me. I don't even know why!

I stood up and walked over to the mirror, and saw that I was getting fat, and was dreading dealing with the maids and putting on a corset. Then I put my hands on my hips and then a thought hit me, and in that moment I remember when Livius and I were making love I said, "I want to carry your baby."

My eyes widen and I looked down at my stomach, and thinking that I am pregnant with his child. I walked over to the wood door and slowly open it. I stick my head out of the door to make sure that no one is around. Then I walked down the long hallway to Livius's office.

I knock three time before he answered. I open the door and saw that he was working at his desk. "Nike what are you doing here? You need to be resting." Livius said, standing up and walked over to me, I noticed he got a little bit taller.

"Livius, I think…. I think I'm pregnant." I said, but my hand on stomach.

"Are you sure?" Livius asked surprised and happy, then he touched my stomach. "I will call the doctor. Go back to the room." He walked out of the room and I walked back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed waiting for the doctor to come.

After two hours of the doctor checking to find out what is wrong with me, he said "Your Majesty, she is pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor said, looking at Livius.

 **See you next chapter...**

 **Sorry this chapter is short.**

 **Thank you for read this story and** **thank you Matharose111612 for helping me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update 7/4/17 happy 4th of July**

 **thank you Matharose111612 for writing this chapter :)**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

After the doctor left, Livius looks at me with happiness and love. I smiled at him, then I felt Livi's hand on my cheek and I felt him whip away a tear. I didn't realize I was crying and that made me cry harder. "Why are you crying Nike?" Livi's asked and I smiled at him and said, "I'm so happy Livi, we're going to be parents!"

Livi smiled at me then moved closer to me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around him. He pulled back and said, "If we continue, I'll lose control." Now that we know I'm pregnant, we don't know what is safe and what isn't. Livius looked at me and took off his clothes, I was surprised and said "what are you doing? Didn't you just say you would lose control?" Livi laughed and said "yes, I would lose control but don't worry I'm just getting ready for bed." Then he got in the bed with me and pulled me close to him.

Livi put one hand around my shoulders and one was placed on my stomach. I put one of my hands over his and said, "I can't believe it…" and Livi holds me tighter and says "I don't know what to say, I'm so happy." We cuddled until we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling the need to puke, so I got up and puked my guts out into a pale. Livius woke up and found me getting sick. He rushed over and lifted my hair out of the way. After I retched everything in my stomach, I grabbed a cup of water and washed out my mouth. Livi looks at me kind of worried, "Are you okay?" he asked and I only sighed. "Morning sickness is terrible,"

I went back over to the bed and sat down. Livi then joined be and said, "I don't think it will be anything you can't handle." He then grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled me down. "I know you can do it, for the sake of our family," He said then gave me a kiss. His lips were chapped, but they were still soft. There was a knocking on the door and we pulled away sighing at whoever was interrupting us. "Come in" Livius said and the door opened to reveal Neil and my maids. I sighed knowing that our time was over and we had to get readying and go our separate ways. Livi got dressed first then walked over to me and said, "I'll see you later, have a good day." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks away with Neil right behind him. I keep forgetting that he is only thirteen years old… he acts very mature.

I look at my maids and said, "Nothing too tight today okay?" and the maids looked at each other and said, "got it" and then they went to work. Apparently, their definition of nothing too tight didn't meet mine, cause right now I am wearing a corset and a heavy weighted dress. I look at my maids and said, "This isn't what I meant," but I could do nothing now that I was in it. I sighed and started to work.

"The farms were doing well during this time of season, and the village has made a new watering system." I noted to myself as I worked hard, as I usually do. I signed papers and looked over how much water the village might need this month, it seemed like the worked never stopped. That was until lunch…

When Mikia came in to give me lunch, I was suddenly very aware of my hunger, and I ate all of what Mikia had brought, and then went back to work. After an hour and a half after lunch I got up to take a break and headed for the courtyard. When I got there it was so peaceful and I almost feel asleep, if it wasn't for Neil. "Your Highness, break time is over, you should get back to work." I was a little bit angry that he interrupted me but I went with him none of the less.

We were walking through the doors of the castle when a certain smell met my nose. There was a strong smell of flowers, so much so that it was overpowering me. The courtyard wasn't this bad! I barely got outside before I spewed out my lunch. I lost all my energy after that and barely had enough balance to stand. The only keeping me from falling was Neil. "Are you alright Your Highness?" He asked as he helped me sit down to the closes seat, which was to my benefit outside. "I'm…fine" I said and I asked Mikia, Sunya, or Ranra for one of them to get me a glass of water. Ranra returned with the glass in less than a minute, and I happily took it from her. "I should inform his Majesty!" Neil said, and was about to leave when I said "But first can you help me to my room?" He took my hand and helped me up. That made me think that "when I get fatter I'm going to need his help a lot." When we reached the doors again I braced myself for the strong smell of flowers, but when I got in it wasn't as strong. I looked at Neil then at my maids. Sunya was the one who answered, "We took them out while you were being sick," and I smiled and walked back to my room with Neil.

As I arrived back at the room, my legs and body went soft at the sight of the bed. I was so exhausted from not only getting sick, but also all the work I had done so far. I laid on the bed and the moment my head touched the pillow I was asleep.

About four hours later, I hear my door open and then heard them come close to the bed. "I'm so sorry Nike" I was surprised to hear Livius' voice and I opened my eyes and said, "Why are you sorry Livi, you didn't do anything wrong." He frowned and then looks at me, "I want to take it easy for the rest of the time you're pregnant. I don't want you to overwork yourself. The day after tomorrow, I plan on telling the people that we are expecting, is that okay with you?" Livi looks at me and I smiled and said "Yes, that's perfect." Livius got up them said, "I better get back, I just wanted to make sure you are okay." He gave me a small peck on the lips and was gone just like that.

I sighed and touched my lips. I then remembered what he said about telling the people the day after tomorrow and I suddenly got scared. A thought crossed my mind, "what if they don't accept our child?"

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update 7/12/17**

(Livius POV)  
I opened my eyes and saw that Nike was still sound asleep, so I pull my hand on her stomach. Today is the day that we tell the kingdom that we are having a child. I sat up and swing my legs off the bed. I feel someone hands on my bare shoulder. "Livius." My wife said, kiss the side of my neck. "Do we have to? Can we lay in bed…" Nike said, rubbing my chest from behind and kissing my neck and shoulder.

"We can't, Nike. I'm the King, and we need to go and tell the kingdom about the child. My son." Livius said, looking at her.

"Why do you think it will be a boy? I think it will be a girl." Nike said, glaring at him.

"It's going to be a boy." Livius said.

"It's going to be a girl." Nike said.

"Boy." Livius said.

"Girl." Nike said.

"Okay then let do this if it a boy you have to do anything I asked for." I said, pushing Nike on the bed and getting on top of her and kiss her all the way down to her neck.

"What happens if I win?" Nike asked, looking up at Livius.

I smile at Nike and whispered into her ear. "I will have to do anything you ask of me." I said then kissed her, a little roughly. We were getting carried away when we heard a knock on the door.

"Your majesty it's time to greet the crowd." Neil said, walking in the room. When he saw me pinning Nike down on the bed he looks at us without even feeling embarrassed. "This is not time for that. The greeting is in fifteen minutes." He said, then walked out of the room. Nike and I got dressed. I turned around and saw Nike wearing a light blue ruffle dress that reaches the floor with a pink ruffle layer over it starting at the waist. Also, at the waist starts another layer that is coral blue and sparkly, from the top to waist she has pink flowers on her dress. She also wears a blue necklace with a gem, light blue elbow gloves, and one blue three-gem earring. Her hair is in a twisted bun-like up style with a light blue crown that holds it. Her eye shadow is light pink.

"Wow," That was all I could say looking at her. I walked up to her pull her down and give her a kiss on the lips, right now, but it wasn't the right time. "Let's go." I said, holding her hand in mine.

We are standing on a balcony, looking down at the crowd of people. "People of the sun kingdom, I Livius have an announcement to make. Nike and I are expecting a child." I said, looking down at the people. I heard a lot of people gossiping to other people. I looked over and saw Nike was sad. I took her hand and went back inside.

"That went well." Neil said, walking up to us. I pull out a chair for Nike to sit down. "What's next?" I asked Neil. Neil looked at his notebook.

"Well, tonight there is going to be a ball to celebrate the new child." Neil answer, looking back at me.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update 7/20/17**

(Livius POV)

Nike and I were sitting at the top of the staircase looking down at the crowds of people that was dancing in the ballroom. Nike grabs my hands and pull me on the dance floor. I put one of my arms around her waist and take her hand with the other. She puts one of her hands on my shoulder, and with that we start to dance.

"So beautiful!" Said a female voice in the crowd. I saw a smile on Nike face that made me happy inside.

"It's so wonderful and happy to have a king and a queen like them in the sun kingdom." Said another female voice. Then I sense someone in the crowd, glaring at us, I was on high alert. Neil knew something was wrong when he saw my face. I give him a quick nod and he knew what I meant, and he walked off to check it out for me.

"Is something wrong, Livi?" Nike asked, looking at me. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Everything is fine, my love." I answered, then I saw Neil talking to two guards that were standing by the door. "Nike, are you okay should we stop?" I asked, looking at my wife's face. She looked exhausted, and I wouldn't blame her.

"Yes let's." Nike answer, walking back to our seats that were on top of the staircase. I helped Nike sit down on her chair then I sat beside her. "Thank you." She said, pull me in for a kiss.

"No thank you." I said, kissing her back but much harder. I heard a voice in the crowed.

"What a disgrace! It's scandalous that a 13 years old kid is having a child, pathetic." Said an annoying and angry female voice. I pull away from Nike when I saw her sad eyes. I stood up and looking down at the crowed.

"GUARDS!" I yelled, most of the guards ran up to me. "FIND THE ONE SAY THAT ABOUT MY CHILD!" I yelled, watch the guards running around to find the woman who spoke out without permission.

I feel Nike grab the sleeve of my jacket. I grab her hand and lead her to our bedroom. I can't take it anymore. I must have her, just her in her dress was enough to get me in the mood. When we got into our room, I close the door behind us, quite harshly.

"Livi?" Nike said, looking at me. I walked up to her and wrap my arms around her. I slowly unbutton the dress and I watched as Nike's dress fell to the floor. Next I grabbed a hold of the corset that made her breast look so much bigger. I furiously untied the corset as fast as I could. Finally, Nike was only wearing her underwear and bra. I lick my lips and slowly push Nike on the bed. I got on top of her.

"Livius, are you sure? I don't want to hurt our baby?" Nike asked, wrapping her hands around me.

"I will be very gentle, my love." I whispered in her ear. I took off my clothes and tossed it on the ground, then I slowly took off Nike's underwear and bra. "This is good for our baby. I even heard from a source that you might even be craving me like this, but all I want is my child to be healthy." I thrusted, gently, into her and she almost screamed out my name. She was so tight! It has been a while since the last time we had sex, maybe that was the cause?

I felt Nike nails digging into my back, and the pain and pleasure was so good that I propelled my hips to go in deeper. "Ah! Oh! ...Oh...Livius...yes!" Nike moaned in my ear and I pushed her hips close against mine. I was lost in the pain and pleasure!

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update 7/21/17**

I woke up the next day, and when I saw Nike beside me, she was still sound asleep. I heard a knock on the door, and I quickly pull the covers over Nike naked body. "Come in." I said, having half of the covers over my lower part of my body. Neil walked in with two guards they bow to me. "What is it?" I asked, looking at Neil.

"We did not find that woman." He answered, not looking at me. He knew I will get very mad but he was right.

"THEN KEEP ON LOOKING AND DON'T REST UNTIL SHE IS FOUND!" I yelled, little after I yelled I realized I woke up Nike. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Leave." I said, looking at Neil.

"But your majesty you have to talk to the elders soon." Neil said, looking at me. I give him a glare.

"Shut up! Tell them I will see them tomorrow. I'm going to spend the rest of today with my wife. NOW LEAVE!" He bowed his head and walked out of the room. I pulled the cover off Nike and looking down at her body. I pressed her naked ass body against mine. I started to suck on her neck leaving hickeys all over her body, they were like rose petals.

Nike got on top of me, rubbing her hips against mine. I grabbed my manhood and rubbed it against her womanhood. I slowly push it in. ." Nike moaned my name. I push it deeper in her and put my hands on her legs and push my hips up while Nike was pushing down. I bit my lips to hold my moan in but it found its way out.

Nike leaned forward wrapping her hands around my neck. I pulled it out, and I moved Nike so that she was laying on the bed, on her stomach. I grab my manhood again and rub it against her woman hood, then I enter her from behind. She throws her head back and grabs the covers. "Nike...(moan)...you are so TIGHT...(moan)... and WET." I said, pushing it deeper.

I saw that Nike was exhausted. I pull out of her and pull her close to me and turned her around so that she was facing me. "Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on her naked stomach. I felt a bump on her stomach, barely noticeable, but it was there. It was OUR baby. I pulled the covers up over us and Nike put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Livius." She said, smiling at me, and I swear it was ear to ear. I grabbed her hand that was on my cheek and kiss her palm.

"I love you too, Nike. "After I said that, Nike was already asleep. I got up and put on my clothes. I walked over to the window and saw it was snowing outside. I looked at Nike who speared out on the bed. I let out a laugh and looked back at the snow that was falling from the sky.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update 7/23/17**

(Nike POV)

The next day I was alone and working for about three and a half hours when Neil came to me and said, "My Lady, you should take a break. This work and stress isn't good during the first trimester, the doctor says that this period is crucial because miscarriages are more common during this time. I advise you to be careful these next few months Miss Nike."

I looked at Neil and said, "Thank you Neil," I got up and went to the gardens. Surprisingly, Livi was also there. I felt my heart skip and beat and I walked up to him and wrap my arms around him. "You're getting taller Livi," I noticed that he was a little bit above my chest. He turns around and says, "I love this height, the benefits are amazing!" I realized after a second what he meant and my face went red. "L-Livi!" Then he did something I would have never thought he would do, he pushes his face against my breast. "L-L-LIVI!... Not here" I said and he backs up and said, "Okay." Then grabs my hand and we run to our bedroom. When we arrived, he locks the door behind us, because I'm sure he knows Neil would come in when we least expect him to.

Livius then directs me towards the bed and he pushes me down gently. He got on top of me and said, "now we can continue." He got rid of both are clothing's then started to pick up where he stopped. He puts his face in-between my breast and starts to kiss the area in the middle. It was something new, and I liked it. He then started to kiss up the side of my right breast, then he got to my nipple and started to suck. "Ah! Livi!" He didn't leave my left one unattended, as he started to twist and rub my left nipplr in between his fingers. "Livi… Li-Livi!" He then kissed me and that almost made me combust at the spot. He played with my breast and nipple until I couldn't take it anymore. "Livi… ah ah, I'm going… I'm going to come." I was panting and becoming putty in Livi's hands. "Then come Nike," then he bit my nipple to send me over the edge.

Before I came back down from my high he was already inside me and that almost sent me over the edge again. He was thrusting in and out like a man dying of thirst, but not hard enough to hurt our baby. He knew where my special spot was and he was hitting it like his life depended on it. "Ah! Ah!... Oh! L-Livi! Livi!" We were both so close! He thrusted into me again and again, I grabbed onto Livi and said, "C-coming!" and Livi grabs a hold of my hips and said, "Me too!" and we came together.

Not even a second after we finished we heard Neil banging on the door and calling for us. "Ug! So soon?" I didn't want it to end. Unaware of what was going to happen, Nike turn toward Livi and said, "Can't we stay here?" Livi kissed her forehead and said, "I wish we could, but I have to get back to work." Sighing we both got out of bed and started getting our clothes. Suddenly there was a *click* then the door was slammed wide open and Neil was on one side looking very angry. However, Livi and I were still undressed and Neil could see everything! I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed my clothes to covers myself. Livi looked to me then looked to Neil realizing what he just saw. Livi was furious. Neil was in shock then meet Livi's eyes. I could see Neil sweating as he said, "I'm so sorry Your Majesty!" Livi looked at Neil and said, "get out right now before I kill you." Neil was gone before I could even blink.

Livi turned towards me and calmed down a little, "Are you okay? I promise you I will deal with him! He saw something that no one but me is supposed to see! I should take his head for this!" Livi was beyond angry, and it was well justified. I walked over to him and said, "You need Neil, you shouldn't kill him just because of this. It was an accident." I looked at Livi and pulled him into a hug. I realized we were both naked and Livi was face first into my chest. "Nike-" before he even finished I let go and said, "sorry! Um… we should get dressed." After Livi and I got dressed, I went to finish my work and Livi went to find Neil.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update 7/24/17**

(Livi's POV)

I can't forgive him! He's dead! How dare he! All these types of thoughts were running through my head as I went to find Neil. The first place I searched was my office, and lucky for me he was there waiting for me. When he saw me he grew fearful and nervous, as he should be. He was about to apologize, I am sure, when I stopped him with a raise of my hand. I had a black side that I normally don't let out, but on occasions it would come out. For example when I lock Nike up when she was with Bard, or when her grandmother tried to get in my way. But those don't compare to what I'm feeling now. Neil knew of my black side, and now that it was directed at him, he was petrified.

"You saw something you shouldn't have, Neil. I could take your head for that!" Neil was slightly trembling. "Luck for you, I need you and Nike doesn't want me to kill you, much to my disappointment." Neil barely moved as he let out a quite sigh. I look at him dead in the eye, "If you so much as think about what you saw, I will have your head. You also have a bad habit of coming in at the wrong time, do that again and I will have your head. Am I understood?"

"Yes your Majesty!" Neil said with a little confidence. I sighed and walked over to my desk and started to work. Now that that is taken care of, I wonder how Nike is doing?

"Your Majesty, the royal advisors are requesting you." Neil said, as though that talk before never happened.

"Very well, let them know I'll be there shortly." I said and worked a little while longer as Neil walked out of the door. When I was mostly finished, and found a decent stopping point, I stood up and walked to the chamber.

I entered and found them already waiting for me. These old geezers are waiting my time, and we haven't even started. "Your Highness! I heard a rumor that I think you will find rather interesting." Vordan, one of the old geezers says. "I'm listening," I said and Vordan continues. "Apparently, Neil got quite the show from your queen." I was up and out of my seat before he had time to blink. "If you think for one second Neil and Nike are together, you are sadly mistaken. She is mine! She carries my child, not his." I regain my composer and said, "though it is true that he saw me and my wife naked." Vordan, Ratcliff, and Catesby all looked at me and where telling me to explain with their eyes and body language. "He came in at the wrong time while me and Nike were making more babies." I gave a smirk as I thought about our time in the room. "That's good, Your Majesty" Catesby said and smirk back at me. "With that, I conclude this meeting." I got up from my giant chair and walked back to my office. Suddenly a maid runs up to me, "Your Majesty, Queen Nike is bleeding." My heart falls and I only hope that it's not what I think it means.

(Nike's POV)

After Livi and I parted I went back to work and then I went to the village and the farms. This year's fruits have been well, no drought, so that was good. Also the wine that they have been making has been going up in the market, and with that the kingdom has been getting more currency. I was in the village, not alone of course because I had bodyguards with me, and they followed my every move. I was actually thankful for them, unlike most who would probably get angry and try to slip away, I wanted to stay with them because I know that not everybody likes me, and worst yet my baby.

It's been about an hour and I was getting hungry, so I went to a stall that smelt really good. It was kababs. My guards watched the cooks every move to make sure they didn't give me anything dangerous. I ate it happily and I didn't get sick! My morning sickness has been coming and going so it's hard to say what would sit with me or not. We were on are way back to the castle after a few minutes looking around. I knew Livi didn't like me going to the village but I had friends in the village I wanted to see. He only requests that every time I go, I have bodyguards with me. I was happy to comply with that!

I was walking up our giant staircase and was about to head to our room for a little nap when I felt a liquid run down the left side of my leg and was staining my pink dress. I looked down and what I saw scared me to death.

Blood.

I couldn't move, I saw stun shock. Then I got my senses back, and I yelled out, "Help! Somebody help!" I started to cry. I almost lost my balance if I wasn't holding the railing. I heard multiple feet running towards me, and I saw Ranra, Sunya, and Mikia. I was happy to see them. When they saw me and the blood, they looked petrified. Sunya helped me to my room, Ranra went to get the doctor and Mikia went to tell Livi. I got into bed the Sunya help and I lay down and I was getting tired. Today's actions were catching up with me, the work and Livi and I, and also the village. I just feel so exhausted now that I'm laying in bed, so I decided I would take a short nap. I closed my eyes for only a second when Sunya said, "don't fall asleep Queen Nike!" "Sunya I'm not-" I was interrupted by Livi banging open the door and run over to me. "NIKE!" I hugged him so tightly that I wouldn't be surprised he gets bruises. By then I was sobbing, "L-Livi! Livi!" I was crying really hard right now. I felt Livi run his fingers through my hair and the other was wrapped around my back. "I'm so- so- I'm so sorry!" Just then the doctor comes hurriedly into the room. "Your Majesties," he bowed his head then asked everybody, except Livi, to leave the room. "May I?" He asked both of us and we nodded are heads.

After a few minutes he was done and he said, "Your Majesties, your baby is fine." I smiled and cried happily and Livi sat down and hugged me then said, "they're fine! They're okay!" After a few happy tears we turned are attention back to the doctor. "I stopped the bleeding, it wasn't a lot of bleeding to cause a miscarriage. Your Majesties, it's not unrare to have bleeding during this time period. Some woman will experience viginal bleeding during their first trimester, and most often the pregnancy will proceed normally. Some causes are implantation bleeding, where the fertilized egg attaches to the uterine wall. Also, there are hormonal changes, sexual inter, and infections. In your case your Majesty, sexual inter was the reason for your bleeding. Though sexual inter is fine during the rest pregnancy, however it should be avoided in the first fifteen weeks of pregnancy. The first trimester is more prone to miscarries then the second and third trimester. By the second trimester, the woman's hormones are starting to play a part, and they usually crave sexual contact." The doctor said then looked at Livi. "Her Majesty's hormones are going to be all over the place during the pregnancy, so you must be patient with her."

Then the doctor looks over at me, "you are only eight weeks, from my diagnostics. So, as doctors' orders, lower the sexual interaction and I want you to stay in bed all day tomorrow." The doctor said looking at me, "Your body is replacing the blood it's lost, so you can't do anything strenuous." He looks at both of us and says, "If anything happens, let me know. Goodbye Your Majesties." He bowed then left the room. I turn to Livi and said, "They're okay, they're going to be fine." He turns and looks at me lovingly and says, "Yes, he's okay." I look at him and say, "she" then the stared at each other then started laughing. Livi called in my maids and asked that they change the sheets and that they help me into my nightgown.

After we were done changing and the bed was clean again, Livi and I went to sleep in each other's arms thankful that our child was still here.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	10. My world 10

**Update 8/12/17**

 **Sorry that it been a while for a update. This story is coming to a close one more chapter left.**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

Livi was going on business trip for three days. "Will you are okay for three days," Livi said, looking at me when I lay on the bed. He was stand by the door that leads out to the hallway.

"Yes, I will be fine." I said "We will be fine." I said, rubbing my stomach . Livi smiles at me with love in his eyes.

"Okay, I will see you in three days, " Livi said, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sat in my bedroom alone. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, waiting for the door to open. It was my three Ranra, Sunya, and Mikia was standing in the door.

"Do you in anything, My lady." Said Sunya. I turn around and looked at them. I walked over to the window.

"No, I am fine but thank you, " I said, looking at a window. I saw Livi and Nail getting into the carriage.

"If you need anything call out for us." Ranra said, bowing her head. The same with Mikia and Sunya. I heard the door close behind me. I keep my eyes on the carriage. I watch it take off passed the gate. When I start to feel the room was getting hot . I turn around and saw a fire by my door . Someone started a fire in my room.

It was getting big everything around me was catching on fire. "Someone helps me," I yelled, holding my nose trying not to have the smoke in my lung.

 **(Livi P.O.V )**

I was sitting in the carriage heading out for three days with Nail who keep on talking . "Majesty , are you listening to me? " Nail asked , looking at me.

"Yes, I am," I answer, thinking about should I not leave Nike and my baby all alonein the castle. Just then the carriage stop.

"What is going on?" I asked, watching Nail getting out of the carriage.

"What is going on?" I heard Nail said the man so was driving the carriage. I got out of the carriage and looked up at the man.

"Look." The man said, pointing back to the castle. I turn around and saw smoke where the castle is at. My heart skips a beat.

"NIKE," I yelled, running back to the castle. I can hear Nail calling out to me but I did not listen to him. I have to get there before anything bad happened to Nike and my child. I finally got to the gate and saw where the smoke was coming from it was coming out of Nike and my bedroom.

"WHERE THE PRINCESS? "Yelled a guard.

"She is still inside." Yelled another guards. My heart stops for a second then I run in the castle and up the stairs to my bedroom. There was fire blocking the door. I'm going to kill who ever did this to Nike. I heard a sound that was coming from a vent. I follow the sound that was in the vent hoping it was Nike. I come to a stop when I saw Nike coming out of the vent. I run over to her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? " I asked, feeling the tear running on my cheek.

"Yes , I am... I mean we are fine, " Nike said with a smile, put her hands on her stomach. She was already three months along now . I put my hands on her stomach. "Did you feel it?" Nike asked, looking at me.

"Feel what?" I asked, looking at her. Nike took my hands and move it around. Just then, I feel a small kick. "That our baby," I said, excited feeling my baby for the first time. I laid my ears against Nike's stomach trying to listen to our baby. "I can't wait until you are born, " I said, kiss Nike's stomach.

Three months have passed and Nike was getting better. She has four more months to go before the baby is born. I laid in bed and watch Nike walking around in our bedroom room. "I can't see my feet." She said, looking down at her feet. She walked over to the bed and sat down . I looked at her with love in my eyes.

"Just four more months, " I said, put my hands on her stomach. Nike rests her hands on top of my hands and fell asleep." I love you, " I said, kiss her on the cheek.

 **See you in the next Chapter...**


	11. My world 11

**Update 8/14/17**

 **Here is the last chapter on MLMWML I hope you guys like this story. Thank you for reading it. :)**

 **(Livius P.O.V)**

I was standing out in the hallway waiting out by my bedroom door. It was time to deliver our baby. Neil was standing next to me with his arms cross over his chest. I can hear Nike screaming. I can't take it anymore. I walked in the room while Neil try to stop me. "Your majesty, you can't be in here until the baby is born." said Mikia, looking at me.

"No, I want him here." I can hear Nike's weak voice. I walked up to her and grab her hands. She squeezes my hands tight. It feels like she is trying to break it my hand. "One more push." Said Mikia , looking at Nike. Nike try to push one last time and she is breathing very heavily.

" I can't." She said. I put my lips on her ears.

"Yes you can do it for our child, " I whisper in her ears. I kiss the top of her head. Nike pushes one time and this time I know my hands is broken now because I pain shot through my hand. I heard a small baby crying and our baby just finally come.

"You have a baby girl," Mikia said , wrap the baby girl in the towel. "I am going to clean her up."

"I win, you have to do anything I say now." Nike said , looking up to me.

"Yes, you right, " I said, kiss her on the lips. Mikia comes back and puts our daughter in Nike's arms . "What do you wanted to name her?" I asked, playing with the little hand.

"What about Sheila?" Nike asked, looking up at me. My eyes got wide. She wants to name our daughter after my mother.

"Yes, I love it," I said, kiss Sheila forehead. She let out a smile laugh. When I hear her laugh it melting my heart . Sheila reaches out her hands to her daddy.

"Do you want to hold her ? " Nike asked, handing my Sheila. I hold her in my arms and sat down on the rocket chair and starting to rocket Sheila until she fell a sleep .

 **I hope you can like this story. check out my other story a day without you like a years with out rain.**


End file.
